Ghost Hunt Cases!
by MzShellSan
Summary: A series of new cases full of new excitement danger and unpredictable happenings. These cases mainly revolve around Mai and her past. Sorry 'bout the crappy summary just plz R&R. This is one of my first fanfics so i'm still fairly new at this. I accept all critism! Shellsan
1. Case 1:Haunted Hotel

**Case 1: The Haunted Hotel**

It was a beautiful day outside and the sun was shining bright as I walked to the office. I find myself walking as slow as possible bracing myself for when I walk through the door because I was late, as in REALLY late. Slowly I open the door to the office and the first thing I hear is "Mai, You're late! Make some tea". It was my boss Kazuya Shibuya, owner of Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR) or Naru as I prefer to call him. "Yep" I shout back going to the kitchen and making some tea. I knock on Naru's door "Come in" He says and I walk in setting down his tea.

I was on my way to my office when I see someone come in. "Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" asks a young woman with short brown hair and honey coloured eyes. "Yes can I help you?" I ask politely. "I was wondering if you could take on a case for me?" she asks. "Please come in" I reply before calling out to Naru "Client" and taking her to her to the lounge and seating her, "I'll go get you some tea" I say before leaving the room to make it.

I hear Naru walk into the lounge and ask the woman what her name was. I hear her answer Kagome Amaya, before I re-enter the room. "What's this case about?" asks Naru. "Well, my company just bought a mansion and we planned to renovate it into a hotel. It is known to many as the mansion of mazes. At the name of the mansion my face suddenly got brighter but at the same time paler but no-one seemed to notice. It has been called this because no-one actually know how many rooms, twist and turns there are in it. Anyway" continued Kagome "when we started re-construction strange this started to happen." "Can you be a bit more specific?" requests Naru politely (or at least that's how he would refer to it).

Kagome nods. "Well, when we were knocking down some walls the machines we use will suddenly go out of control and blow up, sometime when someone goes onto the second floor they'll hear a voice telling them to leave. Another time a worker was walking around when he was suddenly flung back against a wall" said Kagome her voice starting to shake. I eyed Naru for his reaction but as usual his face remained completely emotionless. He didn't really seem all that interested in the case to start off with.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but are you perhaps leaving anything out?" I asked without thinking. _Damn, I need to learn to control this intuition of mine!_ I thought to myself. Kagome looked surprised at first but she sighed and nodded yes, avoiding my gaze. Sighing she showed us her arms and she looked like she had been attacked or rather harassed by something. With a shaky voice she managed to state that she wold often be attacked and harassed mentally and physically.

Unknown to the others that I knew many of the secrets of this place I smiled and thought, _this will be interesting. Wonder what their reactions will be._ I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Naru's interest perk when he heard this and relentlessly I watched Kagome sigh and ask "Will you take the case?" Somehow her voice had suddenly become stronger and I guessed it was because of the chance that someone might help he.

"Yes we will take the case but we will require a room to use as base, a room for the girls to sleep in and a room for the boys to sleep in. We will arrive at the mansion tomorrow at 2pm." Naru states simply." Mai, call the others and tell them we have a case." He says before adding, "Make sure they know the time and place" he says to me and I nod before leaving the room to do as I was told (for once). "This will definitely be a case that they'll need me for" I mumble under my breath although both Naru and Lin seemed to catch it and looked at each other puzzled.

**The Haunted Hotel: Day 1**

The next day we loaded the van headed out to the place. Today was almost as beautiful as yesterday and I had an exciting feeling. Naru and Lin seemed o have noticed that I wasn't complaining or chattering aimlessly and they found it quite weird. As we driving in the car Naru suddenly out nowhere asked me "What's with you today, it's as if nothing fazes you?" Though he said it with a straight and blank, emotionless face there was still a hint of confusion and ….sadness wait no that can't be right.

I looked at him and asked "what are you on about Naru?" in a confused tone but truth be told I knew exactly what he meant. Suddenly an idea seemed to pop in to my head. "Why? Were you **worried** about **me**?" I asked in an innocent yet annoyingly amused tone of voice. He looked at me with anger and smirked "No, by now you would have usually **attempted** to annoy me failing miserably" he snickered and I glared and stated sarcastically "Well soooooo-rry."

Then he just turned back to the black notebook and continued what he always seems to be doing. I sat their and pouted but out of the corner of my I eye I swear I saw a hint of amusement in Lin's eyes. Sighing I decided to sit and wait for us to arrive at our destination. We arrived about 3hours later and I woke up from a dreamless sleep.

Yawning I got out of the car and was walking over to the back of the van to start unpacking things when I was suddenly hugged from behind. "Ah, monk! Let go" I said half playful and half serious. Everyone, except Naru and Lin, rolled their eyes and ignored us. Reluclently monk let go and I turned to face him smiling. He just pouted and said "Mai, you're mean I missed you!" "I missed you too monk but seriously I have to get to work before that guy gets angry" I stated shifting the blame from me to Naru.

Everyone looked at me shocked that I would do something that he asked the first time without first being asked to get a move on or stop mucking aroun. "Who are you and what have you done to Mai?" He asks and I look at him puzzled, "Really monk jeez it is me. Ask Masako." Suprisingly he actually turned to her and asked "well, is she?" Masako looked at him and lifted up her kimono before answering "no shockingly she is not."

"Really, you guys sure know how to over react!" I exclaim before grabbing some stuff and asking Naru "where did she say our base could be set up?" I asked and he looked at me and replied "she said that all the rooms have numbers on it and the base could be set up in D-4. She said if we can find our way there then we can start unloading if not she said to wait here."

"Ok, lets go" I said before he smirked and stated "With your luck you'll get lost the second you walk through the door." I looked at him and smiled sweetly " Sorry Naru but chances are that you guys are more likely to get lost in their compared to me." "Doubt it" He snickered back but I just looked at him and said "ok go inside and **guess** which tunnel leads to the room" I challenge. He looks at me and states " Stupid, we need to open the door first." I sigh "You guys are so dense." I walk up to the door and everyone watches me with interest. "What are you going to do mai?" Asks John and I reply "just watch and" I shoot a smug look at Naru "you might **learn something**"

"Doubt it" said Naru "now hurry up and attempt whatever you're going to do already." I shoot him a glare before putting down my stuff at the door and kick a brick down the bottom. To everyone surprise a pad opens and I place my hand on it before sighing and typing in a few numbers. Suddenly a draw opens and I pull a key out of it. "Thanks Rita-chan" I say to what appears to be no-one.

Putting the key into the lock I turn it and walk inside. Turning around I smirk to the narcissist "please choose a path, I'll warn you of any dangers that you might find before you walk down it" I say the smirk not once leaving my face.

Ayako looked at me and asked "Mai, who told you how to get in." I simply smiled and replied "it's a se-cret!" laughing I added "follow me to the base." I walked down a path and when it ended we were at a bunch of doors. I walk towards another and go through. This continued for about 2minutes until someone spoke up. It was John.

"Mai are you sure we're going the right way?" he asked. "If you don't have any faith in me then you might find yourself in a little trouble while you are in this house." I stated utterly confusing everyone. Sighing I answered his question "we are going the right way it's about another 10 seconds." I step through two more doors and we find ourselves in a a long hallway. Walking up to a door I point at it and say "anyone doubt me and my directions now?" They all shook their heads.

Monk stepped up to the door and tried to open it. "it's locked he stated. I started giggling before I couldn't control myself and I started laughing. He looks at me weirdly. " S-sorry" I stutter with a grin. "Mai!" says Naru really sternly. "I said I was sorry jeez, it's just.." I start in and apologetic voice before I suddenly touch a wall and close my eyes. Openning them again I smiled moving towards the door.

"You'll never get that door open!" warned monk. I sigh and whisper something that the others couldn't hear. "Ok monk try it now" I state. Reluctantly he stepped forward and opened the door. Surprisingly the door opened in a swift movement. "Wha" he started before I sigh and walk in starting to get base set up.

I notice everyone staring at me… even Lin and Naru. I eventually got fed up with it and turn around rather annoyed and ask "what's wrong?" "Spit it out" says Naru. I stare at him sigh and decide it's best to ignore the question and turn back to setting up the base. "Mai…" I hear Ayako start. I was really beginning to get fed up with their actions.

"Please just drop it and let's get this job done before I'm stuck here forever" I only mumble the last bit but unfortunately Lin and Naru caught on to this. I walk out the door and I hear John ask "Where you going?" I turn around and state "I'm getting the rest of the stuff for base, I'll be right back." "Shouldn't someone come with you?" asks Ayako with a hint of concern in her voice. I chuckle. "Ayako I'll be fine, truth be told i'm more worried about you guys." She looks confused and I smile. "Be back soon oh and you probably won't be able to see me if you decide to follow me when I leave, so save yourself the risk of getting lost and just stay here while I go and get the last of this stuff."

"Why wont we be able to see you?" asks monk in a curious voice. "Just trust me, the only ones in danger, for once is you guys. The only risk I have is collapsing, which is pretty normal on a case these days so bye" I smile and wave before disappearing.


	2. Questions

Minutes later I reappear with some stuff from the car and see the others waiting in the base. After we finish setting up base I hear the front door open and footsteps start walking towards us. "She's here. Kagome will be here is 1minute and 15seconds exactly coming from the left, she must have taken the other path. Jeez even she doesn't know this place well enough." I sigh.

"How do you know how long it'll take her to get here?" asks Masako, "because I certainly don't recall you ever being much help in any of the other cases and you definitely aren't smart." I glare at her then I hear Kagome walk in. "So, how long did it take you to find the room?", Kagome questions. I look at her. "Hmm, about 3minutes but I can usually move around this whole house within 2minutes. I couldn't exactly leave these guys by themselves in one of the tunnels, gosh who knows where they'd end up?"

"I see, wait a minute 3MINUTES! EVEN I STILL TAKE 4MINUTES TO GET HERE AND I KNOW THIS PLACE LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND!" She half shouts surprised giving me a look that seems to be asking for an answer. Turning back to everyone else I had a feeling I knew what was coming next. Yep when I turned around there was the whole team staring at me.

"Look guys I know my face in pretty and everything but would you care to stop staring at me, it's highly irritating." I state with a smirk. "I'll explain later, speaking of which…." "What's wrong Mai?" asks John with a worried look, being the super kind person he is. I smile at him. "Sorry it's just someone just entered the house again. I would say that he's male and wait I think it's Yusahara …..damn it he's going down the left tunnel he's going to get himself in a lot of trouble that idiot!"

"How can you tell?" Ayako questions. "Argh if I tell you it's intuition will you guys back off! Jeez we'll talk later but first things first we need to get to Yusahara before he reaches the J hall, he's already a the F hall" I state. "You'll never make it at this rate, it takes at least 5 minutes to get there it…" said Kagome before I cut her off. "Just follow me and stay close if you lose me then the chance of finding me again is slim" "I'm telling you you'll never make it!" "You know what you guys just stay here I'll go get him" I decide leaving the room muttering under my breath "My powers should be 20times as strong while I'm here anyway"

Everyone follows me out to see where I was gonna go. They watched as I ran my hand along a short bit of wall taping with my other hand. Suddenly I find a small change in the wall and push that spot. Suddenly another passage opens. "I'll be right back wait here and then I'll answer some of your questions, unless the idiot I'm gonna save does it before I do" I say and then I walk through the passage and I start running. 30seconds later I return with Yasu. "Damn it Yasu, run faster that bastards gonna get you if you don't!" I shout to the person I was pulling along. When I reached base again everyone stared at me in amazement. "Wha! But you! How" monk stared never managing to finish a single question.

Everyone else was gawaking at us in wonder with of course the exception of Naru and Lin although I swear I saw Lins face stare in wonder for a second before he recomposed himself and again placed his mask. I just stood there while Yasu was panting hard almost collapsing. Naru looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Mai, why does he look like he just ran a marathon?" inquired Naru before adding "and why did you hardly break a sweat?" "Well that questions half stupid but I suppose I had better answer so that I can get out of this place" "Well?" I sit on the couch and start my short and brief answer. "He looks like he just ran a marathon because that's about the length we just ran… 1km there and back, although I don't see why he's breathing so hard it's not like we ran for long, and I was hardly jogging. " I state and I hear Yusahara ask "if that's jogging then what's your normal running rate?!"

"Did I say hat out loud?" I ask sheepishly. "Yes!" everyone says in unison. I mentally slap myself for my stupidity. "Ok, never mind let's just get this case started" I state. "No we have questions and we want answers and we want them now!" Yells Naru with a glare. "I suggest you drop the subject before I end up hurting someone" I say with a hint of venom in my voice. Venom I didn't want to leak through.

"Oh, says she whom has never even hurt a fly!" He spit sat me. "I can hurt a lot more than that so I suggest you drop it before I really lose it!" I shot back. I can feel the others staring at me in awe. 'Is she crazy!'Monk thinks. 'She must have an early death wish!' Ayako thought. 'Interesting, very interesting' Lin thinks. I hear their thoughts but I don't comment because I know it raise more suspicion. "You sure you want to know?" I ask with the most venom I could muster. I watch as everyone, yes everyone, flinches at my words. "Then fine, I'll tell you but afterwards I bet this will be the last time you see me because I'll have to leave again." I state looking at them.

"What do you mean?" asks Ayako and Monk at the same time. "Another stupid question? Jeez I mean exacly what I said. After I tell you, I'll have to leave SPR. Don't bother looking for me because the outside world is like this house. A maze full of hidden serets, doors and mystery. I just happen to be able to unlock and see all those things." Everyone nods their heads and Lin says "Tell the story and then we'll ask questions when you've finished." I sigh "Ok, it all started….."

**Sorry it took so long! Ok so R&R. I might not be update for a little while because my grandfather just died and we're leaving for a funeral soon and where we're staying doesn't have internet. Hopefully when I get back I can update this story with a really long chapter, and maybe post some other stories too. XD thx for reading, the next chapter will explain her past or will it?**


	3. More Confusing Questions

_**Me: Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I updated this story and I'm sorry but I had to do a ton of things! I also wasn't really around any internet for about 2-3 week(pure torture. Anyways I'm sorry for blabbing on and on so I'll just start the story! Bold-Italics-A.N.'s **__Flashbacks-Italics _**Thoughts-Bold **Normal!

_**Naru: About time woman**_

_**Me: Hai, I had a good reason!**_

_**Naru: whatever Shell~san doesn't own Ghost Hunt because if she did it wouldn't be an amazing anime with the amazing and freakishly good looking me!**_

_**Me: Hey it would be amazing the only difference is you wouldn't be such a smart ass!**_

_**Mai: Anyway on with the story…hehe**_

"It all started when I was still a little girl. Maybe 3 years old. It was a beautiful day and I was getting ready to go to the park. _Mommy, Daddy, hurry up let's go" a younger version of me says excitedly. _ I remember I was really excited to be going out to the park because it was my first time. You see I had been kept in a room most of my life because I was born with asthma that was very strong and frequent."

I watch the others gasp and look at me with pity and sympathy and I sigh before continuing.

"On that day when we were at the park I was walking ahead of my mother and father as they walked slowly behind taking their time to observe the beautiful scenery of blossoms and flowers with luscious green grass. "_A 3year-old version of me is running ahead dancing around. A couple walk slowly behind gazing at her lovingly whilst holding hands._

"Back then I was like any other child, or at least that's what I thought. While I was walking through the park I suddenly found myself lost. Scared I called out for my mother and when she didn't reply I started to freak out. I looked around but I couldn't see my parents anywhere. I started to get really upset and hyperventilate."

_The young version of me I skipping ahead not watching where I was going. I watched as the younger me wondered ahead before realising she was alone and started to panic. I watched as she started to go crazy and found it hard to breath collapsing._

"After I started to panic a man came out of no-where and asked me what I was doing out here all alone. Because I was rather stupid back then I told him I was lost."

**Back then?** I hear everyone think and I had to stop myself from getting absolutely uncontrollable on them.

"Anyway, he offered to help me and being a dense child I agreed happily. Walking around he grabbed my hand but before I knew what was happening a person came up behind me and knocked me out cold sending me in to pure darkness."

_I watch as a man with brown hair and deep blue eyes appears out of no-where and asks if I need help. I watch as the younger me accepts and is knocked out. I watch as the man laughs at my stupidity. I can see the smirk plastered on his face. He lifts my body up and places it in the back of the van driving away. I also see my parents as they realise what's happening. I watch them as they run after me, desperately trying to get me away from the man._

"After being knocked into darkness, I remember waking up. Watching my dad as he arrived where I was being held captive. Having an asthma attack and being untied by my mother who ran away with me in her arms. Other than that the only thing I remember is looking back at my dad who had been stabbed and was lying on the ground unconscious. I remember screaming out to him to wake up and run, screaming and crying before I disappeared in my mums arms, running away."

_I watch as the young me wakes up in a warehouse. I watch the crazy man talk to me with a smirk. The little me started to scream at him. The scene changes and I see my father and mother sneak in. My father punches the man in the face and they start fighting while my mother sneaks over behind me and unties me. Then she picks me up and starts fighting. I watch as I see the man produce a knife from his pocket and stab my father repeatedly. Then I watch him die as the younger me screams at him telling him to run and to get up._

**Wow, my little girl has been through so much!** Monk thinks while he looks at me sympathetically. **Oh the poor girl, I never knew she was suffering so badly!** Thinks Ayako giving me the same look. **I kinda feel sorry for Mai although I'd never tell her that!** Were Naru's exact thoughts. **I can't believe she's been through all that and she can smile like that everyday, it's so, weird! **Lin thinks while wearing his normal mask. Lastly I think all Masako thought was **I'm glad that wasn't me, I wouldn't be able to handle it Mai is really strong and I think of her as the sister I never had.** I was soon fed up with the sympathy and pity and I snapped. "Would you guys stop looking at me like that I never told you guys because I didn't want sympathy and pity, especially from my 'family'. I just don't think like that!, so I swear that the next person to look at me with pity is totally going to end up with a broken arm!" I state coolly but firmly.

The next thing you know I hear naru say "That's a nice story and all but it doesn't explain how you knew your way around this house and stuff." **Damn** I think to myself and give the easiest answer I could think of at the time.

"Simple Naru, although with all the hints I've given I thought that maybe a self-proclaimed genius would be able to figure it out." I state smirking. Naru glares at me making me smirk harder then he says "Shut up and answer me would you!"

The next thing you know he finds himself on the floor with a ghost on top on him hissing.

Monk starts to chant "'nau maku san manda bazara dankan!' (_**Sorry If it's wrong they say it a bit hard to understand)**_ Suddenly I shout "Stop!" and everyone including the ghost turn to stare at me while also stopping. "Mai?" asks Naru in a demanding tone. "Sorry guys but I warned you guys so don't start an excersism with a ghost that is trying to protect me from a tea-loving Narsisitic Jerk Jeez idiots! Oh and Rita-chan mind getting of my boss and um placing a barrier around me so he can't um kill me?" I ask the last bit in a sweet tone and watch as the she does what I asked. "Thanks Rita-chan!" I say

Rita answers "Of course, anything for the soon-to-be queen of TSW"(_**Doesn't exsist in real life I made it up. It's the initials of The Psychic World.)**_ "Thank-you, now can you please leave for a bit I can keep the barrier up now" I state and watch as she leaves.

_**Ok the end of chapter 3! I'm sorry I know I promised a long chapter. The good news is that I'm gonna start up 2 new Ghost Hunt Fanfics and a Gakuen Alice Fanfic eventually. I hope you guys will read them when I post them. Thanks~Shellsan**_

_**Naru: Whatever as long as I'm the main character I don't care!**_

_**Mai: Hey since when were you the main character!**_

_**Naru: Who else would be? I'm the smartest, most powerful, good looking person in this story**_

_**Me: Actually Naru that's where you are wrong.**_

_**Naru: I'm never wrong your just too stupid to realise**_

_**Me: Ok let me at him *Charges forward only to be held back by mai***_

_**Mai: Just relax**_

_**Naru: Yeah listen to the other idiot**_

_**Mai: So that's how you wanna play it fine *Lets go of Shellsan and she runs around with a dagger while using my powers to block Naru's escape***_

_**John: Hehehe Please R&R!**_

_**Me: What he said oh and I'll update again asap!**_


	4. Finally Some Answers!

_**Me: Ok so since I only wrote a short chapter last time I tried to make this one longer!**_

_**Mai: Yay! Shellsan doesn't own Ghost Hunt although she will never say it herself. Hence the fact I'm doing the disclaimer! XD**_

_**Me: Love you too *grumbles under breath***_

Naru's P.O.V.

_What is going on! Who was that ghost? Why did she call her soon-to-be queen? I hate not knowing this stuff! Why isn't she surprised with all this? How is she related to this house? Arhhhh it's like she knows what we're thinking! Wait maybe she does…._

I look at her to see her smirking with a look saying 'You finally figured it out, took you long enough!'

Mai P.O.V.

I can hear Naru's thoughts and can't help but smirk at them. He takes a long time to figure things out…. I thought he was a genius! Oh well. I watch as he notices the smirk and sees his thoughts confirmed. "Okay since Naru has figured out a small teensy fraction of what's happening I'll enlighten you on what he knows.

I watch him look at me and growl "Mai, what is going on?"

I sigh shaking my head "Mr I-know-everything all you need to know is what you already figured out. Also, thanks for asking the question out loud I mean it's not like I can read your mind or anything?" I state sarcastically.

I watch as he twitched is silent furry and chuckle to myself. Then I hear a sudden voice…

"OK SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON BEFORE I LOOSE IT!" I hear a woman shout… wait that's Ayako _I forgot these guys are still here aren't they._

"Sorry Ayako and gang, allow me to explain. So far Mr Genius figured out that I can read minds. That's it so in other words you haven't missed much."

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9… "WHAT!" Everyone shouts excluding Naru and I.

"Ow! My ears are ringing. Are you guys happy now, I'm deaf! Getting on my bad side is not a good idea seeing as I know you're every thought…evil, funny or perverted I know what you're thinking so DON'T yell at me like that again!" I shout. *Cue evil aura*

I watch as everyone starts to hide in fear. Yes I mean everyone, well truthfully Lin was just flinching noticeably and Naru had fear in his eyes and was barely flinching but still was.

"Ok, now any questions on my story because I really don't have time for this right now" I ask in a calmer voice with a nicer aura.

Shocked at my sudden change in attitude they all moved from where they were hiding and took a seat on the couch. "Well?" I asked in an expecting tone.

Yasu spoke first and asked "How did you run so fast when we were getting away from that _thing_?"

"That wasn't running that was like fast walking/slow jogging. Also that was not a thing it was a stupid demon. I ran that fast as you put it because I have been trained to run faster that the speed of a bullet" I answer smoothly and successfully dodging certain truths.

At least that's what I thought. However Lin asked the next question.

"What kind of training?" was his question? I stopped to think of how I could answer his question truthfully while still keeping it a mystery. "Training harder than a ninja's" I answer hoping they would just leave it at that.

The next question really pissed me off however. Monk asked me "What does TPW mean?" "You had to ask?" I retort. "Mai!" Everyone shouts at me. "Owww What the HELL did I just say!?" I ask.

Amazing how quiet things become when people are threatened. "Ok I promised to answer all your questions so in answer to your question it means The Psychic World"

I sat down waiting for the confused questions and sure enough they soon came throwing them of the goal of questioning me thankfully.

"What's the psychic world?" asks Ayako. I sigh closing my eyes and opening my eyes again.

"Ok, what I'm about to explain is very complicated so try to keep up. Also I'll only say this once so listen carefully, especially you Naru. This is first-hand information you're getting and it's very important to the truth or psychic powers."

"Just tell us when you are ready" John states politely and I smile at him.

"OK the Psychic World is another plane of existence. It connects to heaven, hell and the Ghost plane. This plane of existence is the balance between all of the 3 remaining planes. When a child is born at the same time as an overload in power then the overload is infused in to the child thus creating Psychic Powers. These powers are also a result of a close connection to the Psychic world. As you may have heard I am to become the queen of that world. This means I will have full access to all planes of existence. The queen is chosen through a bloodline of people the very first being the angel who created the psychic world. This blood is in my veins giving me more power than all of you combining you're harshest attacks."

Everyone stared at me in shock. They knew I was connected but this is really deep.

The first to recover from the shock was Naru. He was about to speak when he decided to use his mind instead taking the hint I had thrown him earlier.

He thinks to me 'I'm guessing you know who I really am then?' he asks. I nod and answer through telepathy 'Yes, I wouldn't be able to be the queen if I didn't know the people who were at least born close to the Psychic World like you and Gene'

'That's a good point. I would appreciate it if you kept this as your own knowledge' he thinks. 'Why would I stop now, I've known from the moment we met who you were. I haven't told anyone yet why should I start now?'

'Good point' He thinks back.

We were both snapped out of our thoughts when the others got pissed and decided they wanted to know what was going on to.

"Hey! What the HELL are you two talking about?" Monk shouts out of frustration.

"Sorry! Can't boss' orders" I reply in an apologetic voice.

"Then can we at least continue the questions?" He asks in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry, yes we can" I answered with a small nervous laugh.

"Ok, my turn! Is there any way we can protect ourselves while in this house working on the case?"

"Well….." I start nervously "Wait why are you asking me?! Naru seems to know everything ask him!" I shout quickly. Too quickly not to stir up suspicion so of course Naru chose to speak right at that moment.

"You seem to know something. What is it that you aren't telling us?" He inquires with that smirk he always wears _'That Oh-so-hot and handsome STOP IT MAI! He's a narcissistic jerk! Still he's so- No' _

"Fine! I will tell you how….." I state "another time when you're ready. OK! So, any more questions? Nope! Good now to continue this pain-in-the-ass of an investigation that we really don't need to be doing." I finish with a nervous laugh.

"Mai…" starts Lin. This caused me to jump because he hadn't spoken in so long. "This way… Is it dangerous for a…" He tries to continue however chooses to stop on the last word going slightly pink.

You wouldn't have noticed unless you were me or Naru.

"A virgin?" I ask completely aware of what he was attempting to ask.

"Yes, so in other words me and Masako when she gets here" I state. "Huh wait what I have two questions" John begins.

"Shoot" I reply.

"1)Why didn't you say Ayako as well and 2) what is this method you and Lin seem to know exists?" He questions.

"Yes LIN what is this method you both seem to think will work?" Asks Naru in a pissed off tone of voice that seemed to be saying 'tell me now or I will get really mad'.

I shot him a glare challenging him to try. This in turn only pissed him off even more.

John gives me a pleading voice and I give in. After all John is like the older brother I wish I had. I always had the urge to protect him.

"Fine!" I say with a sigh giving into his pleading looks. "But only for you John" I reply with a quick smile at him.

~!~ ~#~$~%~^~&~*~(~)~_~+~

_**Me: Thx 4 reading remember to R&R**_

_**Mai: Exacly! I want to know what you all thought of the story too**_

_**Naru: The answers simple**_

_**Me and Mai: Really what?**_

_**Naru: *Smirk* It sucked! The only good bit was me**_

_**Lin: Sorry about him Mai and Shellsan he's just being his normal jerky self**_

_**Naru: That's not true!**_

_**Mai, Lin and Me: It is!**_

_**Naru: Fine!**_

_**Me: Good R&R!**_


	5. Suprising Songs and Telepathy

_**Me: Heyy everyone I know I haven't updated lately and I apologise however I have been doing my assignments and have not had the time… I know it's a lame excuse however it's true.**_

_**Mai: I believe you!**_

_**Naru: I don't**_

_**Me: Thanks Mai and gee thanks Naru, I thought of putting this story on hold but decided I would just warn you that the updates are likely to be less frequent.**_

_**Naru: Their going to get pissed off! :D**_

_**Me: NARU! I know that which is why I would like to ask people to check out my other stories… there is some on Ghost Hunt, a D. Gray-Man, A Fruits Basket, Gakuen Alice and some OHSHC! **___

_**Mai: Time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Me: Yes I am doing it **____**…. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do you think would be writing this if owned GH?**_

_**Me: Didn't think so**_

_**~G~H~O~S~T~H~U~N~T~C~A~S~E~S**_

"Okay what do you wanna know first?" I ask John. "Answer my first question first please" He said.

I sigh.

"Okay you sure you really want to know, fine I'll tell you" I stated with blank look however if you knew me well enough you would see the obvious smirk and evil look on my face.

"You see… about 1month ago Ayako and Bou-san (yes I decided I would refer to him as both monk and Bou-san from now on! XD)…" I was about to continue after a short pause when I was interrupted by Ayako who seemed to see where this was going.

"Mai you wouldn't dare?!" She shouted. I looked at her sadistically and continued "had sexual intercourse".

"MAI!" They both screamed and lunged for me. 'How stupid they'll have to learn the hard way' I thought not even bothering to flinch.

Out of no-where Rita shows up and blocks them both using her power to throw them across the room. "Smash!"

"OW!" They both say and start to grumble about it hurting and you didn't have to do that. I really just tuned out until I heard a pissed of Rita-Chan's voice.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF HURTING THE QUEEN! HASN'T SHE TOLD YOU ANYTHING!" She screamed then covered her mouth.

Every-one turned to me looking expectantly and I just shrugged and answered the previously asked question by saying "I did tell them some stuff, I told them what they needed to know!".

Rita snorted, "Well you obviously didn't tell them what happens when they hurt you did you?!" she shouted accusingly.

I knew why she was angry and sat down looking at my lap with a sad look on my face that showed major pain and guilt. As fast as the attitude came it disappeared and I had my fearless attitude back.

"Seriously Rita I think I'm gonna answer the other question now!" I say in a chipper voice before covering my mouth in realisation…. 'She's gonna kill me!' I thought while looking at everyone sheepishly. The gang watched as Rita walked towards me and had a menacing aura around her that, whether I liked it or not, was extremely scary…. Even to me.

"C-calm d-d-down Ri-ri…" I stuttered and thought quickly before looking back at her "You know that you really don't look scary anymore when I think about it" I said smiling fakely.

Her angry aura changed to a confused one and I just kept smiling not bothering to answer her when she asked "what do you mean?"

All of a sudden I stopped listening to her and started to hear something in the house… someone was singing. They weren't singing just anything, it was _the song_. Rita seemed to notice the change in my pace because she stopped talking and turned to the gang.

I started to rock back and forwards.

The gang looked at we in wonder until Naru got annoyed with the, however lovely silence, and decided to ask "Mai? Mai what is going on…" I continued to ignore him and he started to get pissed off.

"MA-" He was interrupted my Rita signalling for him to be quiet. He reluctantly agreed with a nod however, he turned towards Rita and asked "What's going on?"

Her simply reply was "Watch her, follow her closely and listen carefully, this is a rare opportunity that, even I ,have only had the privilege of about 3 times in all my knowledge and time with Mai"

The gang watched in wonder as I slowly got to my feet and started to walk out of the room. The others followed me, which I usually would have stopped however the trance was my need… it was calling me and I followed it.

After going down about 3 corridors I quickly pulled down a lamp and opened my passage way that only Rita, myself and my mother ever knew existed.

Walking down it I started to hum. (Warning: The following bit will sound a bit like D. Gray-Man however I am only using the song because I happen to like it a lot).

We finally reached the end of the passage and found ourselves in a room that was black. In the middle there was a silver piano with a seat. I walked towards it completely ignoring the looks I was getting from the others.

I started to play _the song. _ I feel myself move with the melody as I run my fingers over the familiar keys. I start to sing along with the music. (Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo/sanae kobayashi).

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka konoko ni ai no  
Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo  
**

The gang gasped at me. My angelic voice flowed like honey soothing those around me and caused me to feel better. I continued to sing the song perfectly. I closed my eyes and imagined myself with my mother playing this song together.

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to  
****Find More lyrics at .com****  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka konoko ni ai no  
Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo**

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka konoko ni ai no  
Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo

When the song ended I sat there, not making a single voice and began to listen. As if answer my call a female voice angelic and sweet sang back to me. (Lala's lullaby. Again I don't mean to be choosing songs off -man but these songs just seem to fit the criteria of what I needed for this particular part of the story )

**Lacrimosa dies illa  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus:  
Pie Jesu Domine  
Judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus:  
Pie Jesu Domine**

Everyone looks shocked. They didn't expect a reply and this was just too much. I keep my eyes closed and sigh in content. Deciding I needed to know what everyone was think I started to listen.

First I listened to John's thoughts:

'WOW, I never knew Mai could play piano level alone sing! She was amazing. I almost felt like I was floating to heaven! (Holy for a priest XD!)

Ayako was next although I'm not sur really want to know….:

'WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE MAI NEVER TOLD ME SHE COULD PLAY PIANO OR SING OR BOTH! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING! OH WELL I KNOW NOW AND I SWEAR SHE WILL PLAY AGAIN FOR ME!'

I inwardly laugh at her antics and continue to listen to Bou-san's thoughts:

'That was cool. Maybe I should ask Mai to sing with the band sometime? She was amazing I just wonder who the second person was that sung. Mai looked so happy and content when she started to play it was refreshing.'

Monk's thought's really surprised me! I thought he would be annoyed or be like 'why didn't she tell me!' And whiney but turns out he can be grown up! I moved to Lin's thoughts not really expecting much but I started to listen:

'Hmm I wonder… Mai? Are you listening to me?'

Those thoughts surprised me but I decided to answer anyway. So the telepathic messages begin!(_**Me, **_**Lin **and soon _naru_)

'_**Wow! So you figured out I was listening to your thoughts?'**_

'**Wasn't hard. You were dropping Naru hints earlier and I just happened to pick up on them that's all'**

'_**I see… so what did you think of my performance?'**_

'**It was unexpected'**

'_**Always is however I don't choose the time when I need to play it is just a feeling. I guess coming here was inevitable'**_

'**How so?'**

'_**Even in your thoughts you still speak at a minimum'**_

I chuckled quietly as I tried dodging the question already knowing it was going to annoy him and he would get angry. How? Because if we are talking like this he can relax cause he won't ruin his reputation of being a stoic and patient man.

'**MAI!'**

Called it!

'_**OK, OK. It would be inevitable because it doesn't matter where I am. Once I am taken over and driven from the need to play and receive I have little control over my body all control over my mind. One of the parts of this however is that my wish to play will not stop if I play on a normal piano it must this one so you see how I would have had to come her eeventually?'**_

'**Yes I do. Oh we might want to include Naru in this conversation here otherwise he is going to get pissed off because I know more then he does especially on this subject'**

'_**I can try to add him but as you might know that will drain a fair bit of energy even for me'**_

'**That is fine. According to legend your powers will recharge faster thhan normal everyday powers and so there is no problem'**

'_**damnit I thought I made sure no one knew anymore of the legends so how come…'**_

'**I will tell you once you join Naru to our conversation and link'**

'_**Fine! Jeez spoil sport'**_

I get up from my seat and I move silently towards Naru. Lin looked at me confusedly and I sent him a message. _**'Trust me ok?Oh and I blame you if he gets a headache from the process of this'**_

This seemed to puzzle him even more but he went with it. When I reached Naru I flicked with two of my fingers sending a shockwave of power through his body. The new ability seemed to confuse him so I decided to enlighten him.

'_**It's a temporary ability of telepathy and know you can't read anyone's thoughts but Lin's and mine. You are not able to look through our pasts and memories only talk to us and it only lasts about 2hours until I have to reverse it'**_

'_I get it but why give me this power at all? Is it because you needed help and were too embarrassed to ask out loud?'_

I could hear the smirk in his message and I look at him with annoyance.

'_**No idiot! It wasn't my choice that pain in the ass Lin bribed me. Thus the reason I said me and Lin as well as the fact that we aren't talking like before. Man you really are becoming less of a genius!'**_

This seemed to really piss him off. He wasn't the only one however. Ayako and Bou-san seemed to decide they have had enough of silence and started to argue.

"That was amazing Mi and I should make a band!" I heard Ayako say to monk. "NO WAY! She should join our band!"

I groaned in annoyance and looked at Naru hoping for some help.

Being the lovely person he is he just stared at me with that ho- no mai definitely NOT hot smirk on his sexy face. I did not think that. Ok yes I did but anyway where was I? Oh yes he just looked at me as if saying 'You got yourself into this mess and now you can get yourself out of it'

I growled in annoyance. This was going to be a long day and I sure as hell was not going to go through them fighting. I suddenly smirked as I came up with an idea.

The sudden change in attitude caught Naru off guard and I decided to let them in on a secret.

Walking over to them I whispered…..

~E~N~D~

Haha cliffy! R&R for a new chappie!

Oh and this story is ©copyrighted by me!


	6. Frustrating Naru :P

_**Me: Thank you to all my readers for being patient with me :D**_

_**Naru: I am surprised anyone reads this crappy story! You can't even edit it properly!**_

_**Mai: That's mean!**_

_**Me: It's ok Mai**_

_**Mai: No it's not!**_

_**Naru: Get over it!**_

_**Me: Ne, Naru do the disclaimer**_

_**Naru: No**_

_**Me: Mai?**_

_**Mai: Shellsan owns nothing! Except the storyline of course! XD**_

_**P~R~E~V~I~O~U~S~L~Y**_

**"That was amazing Mai and I should make a band!" I heard Ayako say to monk. "NO WAY! She should join our band!"**

**I groaned in annoyance and looked at Naru hoping for some help.**

**Being the lovely person he is he just stared at me with that ho- no mai definitely NOT hot smirk on his sexy face. I did not think that. Ok yes I did but anyway where was I? Oh yes he just looked at me as if saying 'You got yourself into this mess and now you can get yourself out of it'**

**I growled in annoyance. This was going to be a long day and I sure as hell was not going to go through them fighting. I suddenly smirked as I came up with an idea.**

**The sudden change in attitude caught Naru off guard and I decided to let them in on a secret.**

**Walking over to them I whispered…..**

_**~S~T~A~R~T~I~N~G~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~**_

Walking over to monk and Ayako I whispered "You know your thoughts were EXTREMELY loud after you had sex" I said while smirking. I was happy when a dark blush spread over Ayako's face and monks face went bright pink.

Satisfied with the reaction I walk back to Naru.

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know that?" I asked in an extremely annoyed tone. He knew I would be pissed and my guess is that he did it just to piss me off.

I sighed at his, although unknown to everyone else, antics. He always was kinda childish/.

"Hey Naru?" I inquired," Has anyone ever told you that you're really easy to read?"

He looked slightly surprised by what I had just said. My guess was that his answer was Gene, Lin and probable Madoka thrown in there somewhere.

"Yes Mai, a few people actually, although they were much smarter than you so if your implying you can read me it's only because of your psychic abilities."

I groaned at his idiocy but decided to ignore the obvious smirk Lin was trying to hide and replied "Nar, are you that stupid? I may be powerful but reading mind is something I taught myself to do like a few days ago. I have always been able to read you".

My face was plastered with a smirk while I walked away.

_By the way, you two shout really try showing more emotion towards the others. It would make them think you may actually be human_ I said while inwardly laughing. Now that my secret was out my life was much easier. I didn't have to hide this all the time. However this is only the beginning of my secrets.

Sure, I felt bad but secrets are made to be kept. Just like rules are made to be broken.

I laughed out loud at the thought. Something I failed to realise was that I was laughing awfully hard. I almost collapsed from loss of breath.

Luckily a certain someone saved me from the fall. I looked up to see a smirking Naru with a hint of worry in his eyes. I felt a familiar warmth spread throughout my face and I already knew I was blushing madly.

Naru seemed quite happy with my reaction. "Might I ask what was so funny that you deemed it ok to collapse from laughter?" he queried. I gave a nervous laugh and looked away from Naru's face, which I might add, was WAY too close for comfort.

He really knew how to get on my nerves. This bastard that just happens to be the hottest, sexiest- STOP IT MAI! I mentally cursed myself for laughing so hard but I just had t laugh. I knew the joke that they didn't which made me look somewhat like an idiot, but it was worth it!

I wasn't what you called a 'helpful child'.

Anyway, I was walking towards a different tunnel when I was called back by a certain narcissistic jerk that, as much as I denied myself, I had fallen for. I mean fallen for hard.

During my thinking I had spaced out and hadn't heard Naru when he was talking. I was snapped back to reality.

"What was that Naru?" I questioned sheepishly before I noticed that I was still in his arms. At this realisation I quickly jumped away from him, my face blushing madly. I heard several snickers and I listened in on Lin to hear what his thoughts were.

However the damned bastard was way to smart for his own good.

_**Mai, I would appreciate it if you stopped listening to my thoughts! I will never be able to think normally around you again!**_

I smirked at how riled up I can get Lin in his dreams. The previous blush quickly leaving my face. _Get used to it Lin because I rather like this way of communication. It uses way less energy and I know for a fact that I cannot handle doing this for much longer._

_**What do you mean? **_

_Didn't I tell you? I will probably have to leave now that you guys know_

**I do recall that Mai.**

I jumped slightly at his sudden ability to use the powers. I was glad he figured out how to use them because I didn't feel like informing the others. I would just make them tell me off about inflating Naru's already big enough ego.

Out no-where I felt the presence of a spirit. I knew this spirit, It seemed vaguely familiar. I sighed in frustration and decided that we shout probably start on the investigation.

"Anyway, we should probably go back to base! We have a investigation to get over and done with." I said.

Naru's P.O.V.

"Anyway, we should probably go back to the base! We have an investigation to get over and done with" Mai said. Her voice was really annoyed and sounded exhausted. I knew she had used a little bit of spiritual energy but I didn't see why that would make her so tired.

I frowned at the thought.

_The things you do to me_ I thought. I was cautious not to say too much, just in case Mai was listening.

"Masako, do you feel anything?" asked Mai. The look in her eyes was calculating. Was she trying to test Miss Hara? The thought was rather amusing to say the least. All this time we had been with Mai and yet, we hardly knew anything about her.

I would ask her but I know for a fact she will avoid the subject, something she is surprisingly good at doing. I was frustrating for the most point.

"I can feel a spirit. It is malicious but I can only feel it slightly. I can't tell if you if it's male or female, only that it's out for blood.

Mai seemed to contemplate over what Hara-san said. It was if she was judging her.

_Mai! Mai! I_ said into her head. I heard her moan in annoyance_. __**WHAT! **_She yelled angrily back at me. _ I was wondering if you were testing her or something. _ I inquired. She seemed to stiffen slightly at what Naru had said and he guessed he was right.

_I take that as a yes. But what are you testing her for?_ I ask. It seemed she still didn't want to talk. _Mai! Answer me or I'll dock your pay! _ I ordered. She whipped back to me with a cold glare so fast I swear she probably got whiplash.

_**Shut up asshole! I don't give a fuck anymore! I was testing her. I will admit to that but as for my reasons. They are my reasons and my reasons alone!**_She screamed back in my head. I rubbed my temples in frustration. She was being really difficult and it was starting to get on my nerves.

_Stop being so stubborn!_ I knew I was being the stubborn one but I can't help it! She is being a little bitch and my guess is she knows it!

I almost growl in annoyance,

Mai's P.O.V

I can easily tell he was getting mad but what can I say? I was being a stubborn bitch. He will just have to deal, because I don't feel like being nice if he is going to press for answers as to why I am testing Masako!

In truth I was checking to see if she could feel him at all. Yes, that's right. The malicious spirit is a male. Masako shouldn't be able to feel him. So in other words, her powers are improving.

That aside, he is being just as stubborn.

Let's see what Lin thinks. I kinda have the feeling I just found my new favourite past time! Searching in Naru and Lin's head!

That should be interesting…

_**~T~H~A~N~K~S~F~O~R~R~E~A~D~I~N~G~**_

_**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed the latest update! I know it's moving slow so if you have any request for a joke, fight or just for me to speed it up a bit just tell me. Other than that I will jus tgo at my own pace as I build to eventual MaiXNaru, I already have AyakoXBou-san and I will be pairing LinXMadoka and MasakoXJohn. That's just a heads up! Until next time! **_

_**Peace out! \/**_

_**~Shellsan**_


	7. Secret Caverns

_**Me: I'm back with weekly updates!**_

_**Mai: What day?**_

_**Me: All updates for stories should be found on Sundays in my time**_

_**Naru: We don't care. There only here to see me!**_

_**Me: Wrong! They are here to find out about Mai's secret past and watch you two fall in love**_

_**Mai: So that makes this a MaiXNaru?**_

_**Me: Always was, always was**_

_**Mai: Shellsan doesn't own Ghost Hunt!**_

_**~#~#~#~#~##~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~#~##~##~#~##~#~##~**_

**In truth I was checking to see if she could feel him at all. Yes, that's right. The malicious spirit is a male. Masako shouldn't be able to feel him. So in other words, her powers are improving.**

**That aside, he is being just as stubborn.**

**Let's see what Lin thinks. I kinda have the feeling I just found my new favourite past time! Searching in Naru and Lin's head!**

**That should be interesting…**

_**{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}**_

**Mai's P.O.V.**

I walked in the opposite direction to where we came from. I could sense confused looks from the others. I turn around and smile. It wasn't like the fake smile I usually give that looks real. A real smile, one full of happiness and joy.

"Follow me! I want to show you guys something awesome!" I shout to them. They looked at each other then follow me closely as I continued down a strange hall. The walls faded slowly from pure white to grey the blue.

I decide to find out what the others were thinking.

_Where are we going? I am really confused!_ Thought Masako and John. I giggled at the fact that there thoughts were the same.

I continued to Ayako and Monks thoughts. _WHY IS SHE LEADING US DOWN THIS HALL! IT'S CREEPY AND WEIRD AND CREEPY AND KINDA COOL… BUT STILL MAJORLY CREEPY!_

I laugh at that and they look at me weirdly, except Lin and Naru who, I am guessing already knew what I was doing.

I decide to listen to Lin and Naru's convo.

{_Naru __**Mai **_**Lin**}

_Mai I really would appreciate it if you didn't go around snooping in others thoughts._

_**And I care why? I don't appreciate you going around lying to people but that never stopped you.**_

**She has you there Noll.**

_**Thankyou Lin!**_

_You're supposed to be on my side!_

**Says who?**

_**Bet he's going to say the one who pays you.**_

**It's not a bet because I know he's going to say that too.**

_And you would know this how?_

_**Because you are easy to read and more predictable then you think.**_

**She's right again**

Naru growls and I see Lin grin in satisfaction but covered it quickly when the others looked at him.

_**Hey, Lin that was close. You almost got caught!**_

**Shut up Mai!**

_**I wonder did I ever tell you that joke about the person that was too smart and the person who had common sense?**_

**No you didn't.**

_What point are you getting at Mai?_

_**Just listen. Think of Naru as the educated person.**_

**Ok**

_Why_

_**Ugh/**_**Ugh (A.N. That was at the same time)**

_**Anyway a father and son went camping. The son was well educated and the father was illiterate.**_

_What does thin=s have to do with anything?_

_**Just listen!**_

_Fine!_

_**OK, so they set up their tent and went to sleep inside. Later that night the son woke up to his father slapping him in the face.**_

**WHAT! WHY?**

_**LIN!**_

**Sorry. **

_**Anyway, The son asked his father why he had slapped him. The father asked him to look up at the sky and tell me what you see. The son answered saying 'Millions and billions of stars'. Then the father asked 'What does that that tell you?' The son replied 'Astronomically, that there are millions of galaxies out there with planets'**_

_He was right. Please tell me there is a point to this ridiculous story._

_**Ugh! Yes just wait! Anyway, The father said 'Idiot! It tells us that someone stole our tent!'**_

_What? I don't get it._

**Neither do i… Mai can you elaborate I mean explain.**

_**Why on earth did you change the word to explain?! I understood you perfectly!**_

_No you didn't, your such an idiot you probably don't even know the story behind your joke._

I could hear him snicker quietly with Lin. I turned around and glared at him before continuing with this realllly long walk.

_**Yes as a matter of a fact I do know what it means!**_

_Well?/_**Well?**

_**Ok, so they went to sleep with a tent over them meaning hey shouldn't have been able to see the sky. However when they woke up they could meaning someone stole their tent! It's not rocket science!**_

**Oh**

_Tch_

I sighed. They really could be idiots.

They finally arrived at a set of suspiciously long looking stairs leading downward. The others groaned and I turned around. "What?" I asked. "We have been walking for ages Jou~Chan! I need a break!" complained Bou-san.

I rolled my eyes.

_He's right_

**Yep he is**

_**Shut up you two! If you want to see something really beautiful which I can guarantee you won't find anywhere else than we have to keep going!**_

I looked over at Naru and noticed he was slightly sweating and I looked at the others and they were the same. I sighed and waved my hand. The next thing you knew they were floating in mid-air!

"Mai?!" demanded Naru. It was out loud so the others could hear.

"This way I can get you guys there almost as fast as me. You'll have to trust me and try and steady yourself so that when I fly you straight down you don't hurt yourselves" I explained. He nodded and I looked at the others. They all nodded as well.

I smirked and said "Hold on because you're about to go on the ride of you life!"

They looked slightly scared before John asked a question. "Mai, how are you getting down?"

I smiled innocently.

"Watch!" I ran towards the steps and launched myself out.

"Mai!" They screamed. I yelled up to them as I felt the air whip through my hair. "Come on! Just think and you'll follow me!"

It seems they listened because the next thing I knew I could feel presences behind me. I decided to kick it up a notch. I kicked my legs and started to fly faster, then as I felt them speed up as well finally catching the drift of how it worked, I flipped and slowed.

I watched as the flew straight past me as I sped up again catching up and passing them in a single second. I thought I would show off a bit by doing some simple flips.

I did front flips, back flips, twirls, dances, if you can think of a trick I did it in mid-air. I saw the ground approaching and decided to tell them how to slow down. They had figured out how to speed up, which was good an all, until you can't stop…

I called out to them. "To slow down straighten yourself and pointing your feet to the ground and will yourself to slow down!"

They did as I said and slowed down. While I was in the air I watched them land at the beginning of the final tunnel. They looked up at me.

"You coming down or not?" inquired a rather annoyed Naru. I smirked and kicked my legs flying at full speed. They started to freak out. Well except Lin…

_What the hell are you doing!?_

**Trust Mai.**

_**Thank-you. Now I see why you aren't freaking out.**_

**Is it that obvious?**

_**Rather yes it is to me**_

_What are you two on about and Mia your about to hit the ground_

I ignored him and concentrated on the patch of concrete in front of me and just as I was about ot hit it I flipped and landed with a thump. A smirk placed on me face as I watched the others let out a breath of relief.

"What the hell Mai!" shouted Ayako. Smirked at her then turned to Lin. "Thanks Lin. Nice to see someone's observant and actually trusts me" I stated with a grin. His lips tugged slightly.

"What are you talking about Tanyama-San?" (remember this is out loud) he asked innocently. I sighed. "Call me Mai already Lin-san!" I demanded in an annoyed tone.

_**Damnit Lin!**_

**What are you on about Mai?**

_**Lin!**_

I looked over to see Naru smirking in amusement. I glared and walked over to the entrance for the tunnel.

"Not another tunnel! I thought you said we were almost there!" groaned Masako.

I smiled. "I didn't say that, I just helped you from walking about 600 359 stairs so you should be thanking me" I stated pointedly.

They gaped at me. "YOU COUNTED THEM!" shouted monk. I looked at him as if he was an idiot… even though he is one, but that's beside the point.

"Are you stupid? I have been down here a million times, I usually fly but I trained down here all the time. Come on I'll show you the way to the final destination" I said excitedly.

We walked toward the tunnel but as we stepped through instead of ending in a tunnel we ended up in a cavern.

The cavern looked like it was blue and clear diamonds mixed and melted together. The ground was like clear deep blue except you could walk on it. You could feel the cold on your feet but you didn't sink. There was black opal and traces of pink and yellow diamonds mixed with the others too. There was tunnels leading everywhere and it was absolutely magnificent!

"WOW!" They all exclaim in amazement. This is not what they were expecting.

I smirked at there reactions.

"Welcome to….

_**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed! PM me if you want to see a picture of what it looks like!**_

_**Mai: You have a picture?**_

_**Me: Yes. This part was inspired by a google image. SO the image DOESN'T belong to me**_

_**Naru: Of course it doesn't **_

_**Me: R&R/ Read and Review!**_


End file.
